


Part Wookie

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Stupid nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: He must be.





	Part Wookie

A cooler planet has more natural resilience to the high amounts of energy needed for the Starkiller functionality, but it also is hard to find one with the correct make-up and several other functions necessary, according to all his engineering and surveying reports. This planet - not ideal - is as close to ideal as they can get, and remain undetected.

It’s warmer, but the water is entirely poisonous to most sentient life. Not corrosive, but just not drinkable, and that’s why no one’s ever bothered to colonise it. It’s just plain _expensive_ (as he’s learned, from all the sanitation reports on water reclamation and production, much more detail on piss-reutilisation than he’d ever wanted to have in his life).

But if you want to destroy planets you have to be prepared to drink water that you know for a fact has just been in someone else. As in, recently. And not in the theoretic way that all water is. 

The upside to this is less money on the heating bill, though. And it’s easier to go take a walk around the construction site. And he can leave the greatcoat behind.

The _downside_ \- or the biggest one - is… well…

Kylo.

Hux is beginning to suspect he’s actually half Wookie, because whenever he doesn’t know where the Knight has gone, if he wanders away from the crowds for long enough, then looks _up_ … there’ll be a black smudge of Dark Side Force User huddled in the branches.

Just. For no reason. Hanging out. Like. Like it’s _normal_ to do that (it isn’t).

Hux doesn’t quite know how to ask _why_ , because he’s not sure Kylo will even have an answer. He’s just… he apparently likes the view, or the one-ness with nature, or he just doesn’t want to talk to people?

When he’s ready, he’ll leap back down again, and then they’ll talk as if he hadn’t just been hiding in a tree like an animal. 

It’s utterly incomprehensible, but… it’s one of the least worrying traits he’s witnessed in Kylo. So he lets it slide.

(And wonders if, perhaps, he should make him a little nest in one of the bigger trees. Then he’d know where to look up, when he needed to find him. But perhaps that’s too much intervention, and also… someone would know he’d done it. So maybe not.)


End file.
